mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BrickWheels/MLN Beginnners store
Order here for the MLN Beginners store. naiansa order I would like 90 thornaxs for 3 clicks. Where do you want the clicks?Naiansa (talk) 21:18, June 6, 2012 (UTC) erty49 order Can I have 52 tires and 10 engines???? How much clicks? 23 clicks. Please put 20 on my may pop purple popper flower and the 3 on .......idk just put the last 3 wherever you want but be sure to put the 20 on the may pop purple popper flower. add me too. BrickWheels Store Auction 19:59, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok Me will clik. Oh and I can send you some dino fangs if you want, I got them in arcades. did u click? BrickWheels Store Auction 15:33, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes I click MAY POP 20 and MAGIZINE rank 2 3 times.Erty49 (talk) 19:51, January 9, 2011 (UTC) And Do you wAnt dino fangs??? sure BrickWheels Store Auction 02:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok I send and please give the clicks to plastic pellet model.Erty49 (talk) 02:36, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Curcuit boards ASAP. I need 4 circuit boards & 1 hit single ASAP. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 17:27, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ok thats 41 clicks let me set up the group performance module and put u in it. and then click my group 20 at a time. ill harvest when u have clicked the first 20. BrickWheels Store Auction 23:53, January 17, 2011 (UTC) actually click rank 1 magazine 35 times and my gated garden 6 times. Ill take care of the hit singles and you will get some extra free of charge.BrickWheels Store Auction 00:01, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok I clicked! :) legobatmankid10 Talk Store 01:07, January 18, 2011 (UTC) items sent! enjoy!BrickWheels Store Auction 01:39, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks brickwheels! :) legobatmankid10 Talk Store 01:40, January 18, 2011 (UTC) erty49 order 2 Can I have 3 gypsums and 2 pipes? Thats 100 clicks, I can pay it all in 2 or 3 days.erty49! (talk) 01:44, January 25, 2011 (UTC) yea click my may pop purple popper 20 times and my cousin gabbybricker pet golem 80 times BrickWheels Store Auction 10:55, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok done on purple and 36/80 of gabbybricker pet golem.erty49! (talk) 05:17, January 26, 2011 (UTC) All done on gabbybricker and may pop is done t00.erty49! (talk) 00:09, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello can I get my items?Erty49 (talk) 04:24, January 29, 2011 (UTC) yea i was going to send them but then u blocked me. I'll send them now. BrickWheels Store Auction 17:33, January 29, 2011 (UTC) u need to unblock me. BrickWheels Store Auction 17:34, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok I did.erty49! (talk) 03:14, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Now can I get my items?erty49! (talk) 20:03, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Now?erty49! (talk) 03:17, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Freaking chill ok! I've been busy and haven't had time to get on. I sent the items. BrickWheels Store Auction 10:15, January 31, 2011 (UTC) GYPSUM! I want 10 gypsum thats 200 clicks I can pay it all in 3-4 days.PLEASE? 01:47, February 8, 2011 (UTC) gypsum is on back order right now. I am using the ones i have for my cousin. i will try and get them here soon. BrickWheels Store Auction 13:58, February 8, 2011 (UTC) How long till shes rank 6? 00:11, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ok she rank 6 click the pet golem on her page. No tahnks me rank 6 23:22, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Group band kit Hey I would like to order a group band kit. Where do you want the 60 clicks? legobatmankid10 Talk Store 17:09, February 11, 2011 (UTC) NVM brickwheels, I no longer need this. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 21:42, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Soooooo much hit singles. I would like 320 hit singles. 20:29, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey erty you know once I get my group performance I will put you in it and you will get hit singles. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 20:36, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok so brickwheels cancle the order. 20:39, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Wait I still want the hit singles. 05:12, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Pipes May I please order 3 pipes? Thank you! 04:19, July 24, 2011 (UTC) yea give me a couple of days to gather the pipes. ive been kind of busy but ill get to your order ASAP. BrickWheels Store Auction 06:04, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ok ive got the pipes just click my lightworm 50 times and a module of your choice the last 10. BrickWheels Store Auction 06:08, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it'll be a few days- I'm away from home and MLN will not work on the laptop I'm using. I'll click as soon as I can. 01:59, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Clicked; not sure if they registered though. It's been kind of glitchy. I'll click again if necessary. Thank you! 03:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I think they registered cuz i got bricks from lightworm. Sent pipes. enjoy! BrickWheels Store Auction 21:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much!!! 21:39, August 2, 2011 (UTC) yup please come again. BrickWheels Store Auction 16:43, August 5, 2011 (UTC) jsslvr order could i get 50 clicks per day on my light worm module? and then once i get the alien egg module you can put the clicks on it? 20:30, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Yea you can click either my pet punkling or pet robot. BrickWheels Store Auction 22:32, October 27, 2011 (UTC) thornax order Hi, i need 25 thornax. Please tell me which module and I will add you by the next day and click. P.S What is your MLN username? Mine is legoboyvdlp and im rank 3. 22:00, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, Just found your page on your profile and I have you added. You can delete me from your friends once im done! 22:03, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Cancel my order. Sorry for different IP, but I really need to sign up! I might do it sometime. Lavalloveseris Hello. If you are still active, I would like to purchase 15 Dino Scales please.